After the War
by fluffy penguin2109
Summary: what happens if the bijuu are set free after the defeat of Madara and Obito and decide to roam the world. Except one. She wants to be next to her love. suck at summary. my first story so plz be nice


A.N: I don't own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto

Kyuubi is a girl and has a feminine voice instead of a masculine. Also she didn't try to take over or try to break free from Naruto, instead helping him. Naruto knows that Kyuubi is a girl and has a human form but has never seen it

The Fourth Great Shinobi War had been won. With the help of the Five Kages, Naruto had been able to defeat both Obito and Madara Uchiha despite all odds. After the Uchiha were dead, the Gedo Mazo had been buried hundreds of miles under Ame after releasing all the bijuu as well as destroying Naruto and Bee's seals. Free from their seals prison the bijuus went off to live in the wild, disguised as humans. Only one decided to stay. That one was Kyuubi.

_Present time_

"Kyuubi, why aren't you leaving like the rest of the bijuu?" asked Naruto, curiosity written across his face. "Because Naruto, I feel like staying with you. But if I am, I might have to change forms." Replied Kyuubi and before Naruto could say something, a bright light flashed throughout the area. "Wha...where... What happened?" questioned Naruto after the light dimmed down. He opened his eyes and his jaw cracked the ground. Because in front of Naruto was a girl the age of 17. She had an athletic body, lovely curves with a perfect chest. Her crimson fire fell down to her mid-back. A few strands covered her face. Her eyes were ruby, which seemed to glow with playfulness and seriousness at the same time. Her three whisker marks on each side of her face made her look extremely cute. She wore a kimono that was pure white, with red swirls covering it and had white sandals. "Hello Naruto-kun." "**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" **exclaimed Naruto. "Why Naruto-kun, don't you remember me? I've only been stuck inside of you for about 16 years." replied Kyuubi with a smirk. "You're... Kyuubi!? shouted Naruto. _Kyuubi is a beautiful girl._ "Hai, that's me!" replied Kyuubi in a cheerful mood. "You look...beautiful" whispered Naruto. Lucky for him Kyuubi didn't hear her. "Alright, let's go back home Kyuubi." Naruto said while walking towards his home. "It's Ayumi." She whispered back. "Huh? What did you say?" spoke Naruto as he turned around. "I said my name is Ayumi." answered Ayumi. "Ayumi...that a beautiful name. It suits you quite well." Naruto stated, not missing the blush that adorned Ayumi's face. "Hey are you O.K. You look like your burning up. Are you sick?" Naruto said while putting a hand up to Ayumi's face. When they made contact, Ayumi's blush intensified. "No...I'm O.K." stammered Ayumi. "You sure?" Naruto questioned as he looked at her with a steady gaze." Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, Ayumi quickly diverted her gaze. "I'm fine. Let's just get back to Konoha.

_A couple miles from Konoha_

The two companions were silently walking towards Konoha, silence reigning supreme. Not liking the silence, Naruto spoke, "so what do you like Ayumi?" "I like gardening, roaming around, ramen and ... that's it." Answered Ayumi. "what was with the pause there?" Naruto asked curiously. "T-That wa-was not-nothing." Stuttered Ayumi, a blush covering her face. Although the saviour of the world, Naruto still had his childish streak and continued to pester Ayumi for a good five minutes. Her patience finally worn out, Ayumi screamed, "FOR GOD'S SAKE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT. NOW WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?!" anger clearly seen on her perfect face until shock dawned on it. Shock and horror that she had revealed her biggest secret that she ever had. The fact that she, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of the Demon Lords and of Makai had fallen in love with her host, a mere 16 year old boy. Naruto's face mirrored Ayumi's. He couldn't believe it. The Kyuubi **loved** him. He was so shocked that he didn't even answer her back, didn't even take a single breath. Ayumi was now looking at the ground as if it was fascinating. Silence reigned throughout the forest. Finally Ayumi found her courage and voice back and looked up at Naruto. "I understand if you don't like me and don't want to be near me again. I completely understand. Thinking that a human would love ME, a **demon**. I was an idio-MMMFFFF!" Ayumi was prevented from finishing her sentence when a pair of lips crashed into her own. Startled, she opened her eyes that were previously trying to hold back tears, and saw that it was Naruto's lips that crashed into her. Not wanting to waste the moment, she kissed back, earning a moan from Naruto. The tongues battled it out, struggling to enter the other's mouth until they had to part due to the lack of oxygen. Ayumi looked at Naruto and wondered what was happening. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the kiss. It was just unexpected. Naruto saw this and explained, "Ayumi, you've been inside of me for 16 years. Ever since we first met contact, you have been looking out for me, and I was grateful for that. But I didn't start to have feelings for you until I battled Pain. I felt sorry and pity for you because it wasn't your fault that you attacked when I was born, and yet you were still blamed. These feeling grew when I battled you for control over your chakra and that you hoped that I didn't get hurt." "Wait how did you hear that?" Ayumi almost yelled the question. "Ayumi, we were in my mind, I can hear everything. Anyway, when the war began, I started to feel nervous and scared. It gnawed at me and I spent days constantly trying to figure out what was it. It wsnt until I was about to lose against Madara and Obito that I realised what it was. Love. Love for you. Scared for what might happen to you. Nervous because if you fell, I knew it would be my fault. However, I was also scared that you might not like me-." "of course I love you Naruto! You always had a pure heart and would do anything to help and protect your loved ones, making sure that they stayed happy. Even the ones that hurt you during your childhood. That is one of the main reasons I fell in love with you, my koi (Love)." Ayumi was then pulled in to a fierce and loving hug from Naruto. Naruto stroked her hair and muttered, "I love you to Benihime (Crimson Princess). They two pulled away, a smile clearly present on their faces as they stared into each other's eyes. After a couple of minutes of staring, they knew they had to get a move on and so, reluctantly, they stopped staring and walked to Konoha, hand in hand, knowing that they were happy with the love of their life.

The End


End file.
